Virinat
system, Azure sector, Tau Dewa sector block, Beta Quadrant | Moons = | Species =Romulans | Warp = | Population = | Capital = | Gravity = | Diameter = | Equatorial circumference= | Length of day = | land mass = | altimage = The Romulan colony on Virinat in early 2409. |}} Virinat was a major Romulan agricultural colony located in the system in Tau Dewa sector block. ( ; ; ) History In the year 2156, Virinat was put on high alert after the Haakonans attacked the nearby world of Artaleirh. ( ) It was among the planets claimed by the Imperial Romulan State in late 2380. ( ) Veltor's sister was a schoolteacher who lived on Virinat. At a rally in 2381, Veltor rhetorically asked who was responsible for not allowing him to travel to Virinat, with the crowd shouting out Donatra, Tal'Aura and Shinzon's names. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Artaleirh received the majority of their food supplies from Virinat prior to the split from the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Virinat was populated by survivors of the destruction of Romulus in 2387, and over the next twenty-two years the survivors established a thriving colony. But in 2409, two weeks before the Borg attacked the Vega colony, a mysterious alien vessel attacked the colony in unison with Tal Shiar forces. A small group of survivors fled the planet in a antiquated Bird-of-Prey and linked up with the Romulan Republic. ( ) The leader of the group of survivors from Virinat returned a few weeks later at the request of his first officer and fellow survivor of the colony, Tovan Khev. The crew of the warbird had been given evidence that the Maori of Virinat had been collaborating with D'Tan to perform terrorist attacks on Romulan civilians. The away team sent to the planet found another survivor of Virinat had also arrived with their allies opposite of the faction the Virinat survivor had allied with. Ultimately, the investigation proved fruitless as predicted and set the stage for an infiltration into the Tal Shiar. ( ) Months after the massacre on Virinat, the reasons for the destruction of the colony became known to the Virinat survivor after being captured and forced to fight in a Tal Shiar arena. During their escape, data files belonging to Colonel Hakeev revealed he had destroyed Virinat to demonstrate to the Iconians that the Romulan Star Empire would not tolerate "defector" colonies. ( }}) Ironically, this decision would ultimately doom the Romulan Star Empire as it led the Virinat survivor and Tovan Khev to pursue Hakeev with a passion. Very shortly after rescue from the Tal Shiar arena on Nopada, the Virinat Survivor, alongside Obisek and their allies in the Federation and Klingon Empire would eliminate the Tal Shiar leadership during the Battle of Brea III, the killing of Hakeev by the Survivor and Obisek's hands and the kidnapping of Empress Sela by the Iconians. ( ) Geography thumb|Map, aftermath. Map of Virinat Colony, in the aftermath of the Tal Shiar-Elachi assault in 2409. ( |Memory Lane}}) Locations: *unnamed bird of prey (north) *D'Vex's lab, directly south *Virinat river, western edge *main square, town center *hydroponics domes and Khellid caves, southwest *cafe and shooting range, southeast Appendices Connections External link * category:Planets category:Romulan worlds category:Beta Quadrant planets Category:Tau Dewa sector block Category:Azure sector